Sections of extruded aluminum are used to a large extent in building up structures in public places and offices. Examples of such applications are electronic consoles for different purposes, e.g., radio and TV studios, and watching and controlling of processes and the like. The sections are connected at facing corners by the help of connecting means, to which the sections are attached by screws or similar means. Known connecting means have perpendicular contact surfaces to which the ends of the sections are joined. Up to now, known connecting means only permit jointing of sections into normal corners. In cases in which it is desired to have the sections meet at angles other than normal, alternative means for the jointing have had to be used.
A known connecting member has three normal contact surfaces for sections, and from these surfaces triangular guiding means protrude which are intended to extend into a cavity in the corresponding crosscut of the section to give a strong torsional connection between the connecting member and the section. The triangular guiding means is constituted by one half of a normal prism, which has been cut along a diagonal between two opposite corners. This corner member constitutes the prior art from which the present invention is an improvement.